1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers and, more particularly, to containers adapted to be suspended from overhead cables, such as high voltage lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that overhead cables, such as high tension lines or cables used to support cabins of a telpher, must be periodically inspected and sometimes repaired. Accordingly, various nacelles and buckets have been developed for supporting equipment or operators on overhead or elevated cables, such as high tension lines.
For instance U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,133 issued on Jul. 12, 1994 to Charest et al. discloses a nacelle removably mounted at one end of a support extending laterally outwardly from a helicopter. The nacelle is provided on either sides thereof with suspension wheels which can be pivoted inwardly to ride on a pair of overhead cables once the nacelle has been properly positioned thereunder by means of the helicopter.
Canadian Patent laid-open application No. 2,055,639 filed on Nov. 15, 1991 in the names of De Forges de Parny et al., discloses a nacelle adapted to be positioned between a pair of overhead cables. The nacelle is provided on either side thereof with support members defining respective inverted channels adapted to receive a subjacent length of cable when the nacelle is lowered to a suspended position between the cables by means of a helicopter to which the nacelle is attached via a plurality of rope slings depending downwardly from the helicopter.
Although the nacelles described in the above-mentioned patents are effective for supporting operators on elevated high voltage lines, it has been found that there is a need for a simpler basket construction which is specifically designed for supporting equipment between a pair of overhead cables.